Between Love and Blood
by ZabuzasGirl
Summary: Four years have passed since the escape from Nimh with peace flourishing in the colony, but not all is at it seems. Joanna, sister of Jenner, watches as her brother creates further unrest doing all he can to discourage others from the Plan. She does all she can to be the dutiful sister, but as her heart is claimed by the Captain of the Guard will she stay by his side or betray him.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: I own nothing except for the OC.**

Between Love and Blood Prologue

Deep underground within the darkness of the earth a candle was lit bringing light to the shadows surrounding a large writing desk. On its surface laid an open leather book standing as a journal were its blank pages patiently waiting to be of any use for words to be written making them no longer blank in a recording.

A hand with gray fur with old and wrinkled skin aged by time reached out to take a quill situated beside the leather bound book. After dipping the tip into a bottle of ink he began to write that of a brand new entry.

"Jonathan Brisby…was killed today while helping with the plan. It has been four years since our departure from Nimh and our world is changing. We cannot stay here much longer. Jonathan was a dear friend. I am lost in knowing how to help his widow. She knows nothing of us or the plan. Perhaps I should do nothing at present. I shall miss him," said the old rat, sad.

On the bottom of the new entry the speaker signed his signature for what is was Nicademous.

Nicademous lifted a necklace lying nearby holding it in his hands while he gazed upon the radiant beauty of the red jewel at the center of the amulet. "Jonathan," he rasped, "wherever you are comfort your wife tonight as she sleeps. For when she searches for you awaiting your return she will soon be learning you will not return home to her."

He then approached an open chest placed in a spot over the writing desk. Gently he put the amulet inside on the small cushion. He closed and locked the lid for no one to be able to reach its power. Its past owner was gone with it now having to wait for a new one to reveal itself in time one worthy of its strength.

"Farewell," said Nicademous, sadly, patting the chest, "my friend."

A great mouse was lost to their numbers one that could never be replaced. He would be missed by most if not at all. He would be remembered always as time moved on for the others. Hopefully the plan could still go on successfully without him.

**Please review**


	2. Chapter 2

Between Love and Blood Chapter 1

Bursting into our shared living chambers the ferocity in my elder brothers face made the level of his anger quite apparent.

He snarled "Fools! I'm surrounded by complete utter fools!"

Putting down my needle and thread, I sighed "What has gotten you so angry this time, Jenner?"

"Many of our comrades are beginning to agree with what Nicodemus thoughts are about leaving the rosebush," snarled Jenner, discarding his sword to the side pacing back and forth.

"We have everything we need right here. Leaving it all to search for a new place in the wild is unnecessary and pointless."

"They don't mean to disagree with you, Jenner," I assured voice and eyes soft, "they just carry different views on what they wish to do. They only prefer to work for what they want instead of just stealing to retrieve it."

"Don't tell me you're agreeing with them, Joanna," sneered Jenner, a dangerous glint in his eyes as he halted his pacing turning his head towards me, "taking their side over mine-."

"I'm not saying that, Jenner," I insisted. "I'm surprised you would even suggest such a thing. I'm your sister you should know me better than that."

"That had better be the case," warned Jenner, moving closer to stand in front of the fire with his hands clasped behind his back, "for we are blood and blood never betrays the other."

"We are brother and sister," I assured, "I will never side against you."

"The same can't be said for those of the Council," growled Jenner, leaning on the hearth by the elbow as he stared into the embers. "The whole lots of them, but for a few, are nothing only weakling. Many have already fallen victim to the ideals of Nicodemus. With the direction things are going others will soon follow their example unless something is done."

"If so then you will have to convince them otherwise," I said, returning to the mending of his cape. The rip was quite large and had already proven difficult taking up a lot of time by my standards. "By your methods of persuasion I'm confident you'll be able to alter your comrades minds back the way you want for them to go."

Tiredly rubbing his eyes, Jenner said "Perhaps…drastic matters will soon have to need to be taken."

"Jenner don't do anything reckless you'll only regret later," I cautioned. "In order to turn the tide your way you'll require the complete support of those leading members of the Council. Blackmailing and threatening those individuals the only thing that'll happen is other members pulling out losing the ones you already have. If that happens you wont get anywhere."

"The only thought in my mind is to remain here in the rosebush where all of us belong," said Jenner, voice and eyes cold.

"But you wont get there by using violence," I argued, brow raised. "I know your ambition is what's pushing you further, but calm cunning and strategy are all you need to succeed. Using violence as the means to win is just going to far only doomed to fail."

Running a hand along his head, irritated, Jenner conceded "Very well I'll do it your way…for now."

"That's all I ask," I said, smiling. "After all the last thing I want is to see you locked away in a cell for the rest of your life. We escaped from Nimh in order to achieve freedom from such a fate."

"As you constantly remind me on so many occasions," said Jenner, annoyed, rolling his eyes.

"Perhaps if you would put more effort into restraining your temper having it under control a bit more I wouldn't have to keep reminding you from doing anything foolish," I countered, "but reigning in your temper so many times is what I'm here for if not to give you my love."

Jenner was shaking his head, but now instead of hostility a fond smile was taking shape on his mouth one that revealed a bit of teeth. He said "Whatever would I do without you, Joanna?"

"Probably rotting away somewhere deep in the gutter for all we know," I chuckled. "You know very well you wouldn't last one day in this world without me."

"No argument there," agreed Jenner.

At last I was finished with mending the broken rips and loose threads in his cape. Looking at it now those signs of damage were as if they hadn't existed at all. Placing my needle and thread aside I rose from my seat holding the cape carefully over my arms.

"Take heart in what you have, Jenner," I advised, softly. "You may find things will turn to your advantage sooner than you think."

Jenner remained still as I arranged the cape around his shoulders. As soon as I was done situating it correctly there was a knock on the door.

"Enter," ordered Jenner.

At Jenner's invitation the door opened revealing our friend Sullivan from the other side. Sullivan was another member of the Council. Like the two of us Sullivan was a rat, also, from Nimh, but at the same time so much different when it comes to appearance.

Sullivan was a close friend of Jenner's at Nimh and even now while living at the rosebush since the great escape. Sullivan was around the same age as Jenner, but while they were similar in age all else was the other way around. Sullivan was much shorter than Jenner with his head reaching my brothers chest, but not quite even with the shoulder. Jenner was tall being lean and well muscled along his chest and arms while Sullivan was fat with hardly any trace of muscle on him. His attire was without a cape wearing a brown tunic a few shades lighter than his own fur the exact one he wore all the time.

Jenner was a tall well-built rat carrying a tunic of scarlet and black wrapped at the waist was a belt with some covering the top of his shoulder blades. His fur was black with patches of gray on his arms, legs, hands, and mouth. Looking further in the only black on his fur was stationed on his head. His eyes which once had been kind and happy, but now cold and calculating were as dark as the deepest hole in the earth.

Jenner and I may have been brother and sister, but my appearance, heart, mind, and personality was completely opposite of his.

Like Jenner I was similar in his height only being a slight bit shorter with the tip of my ears barely reaching his shoulders. Besides height I was indeed much smaller in stature to Jenner being tiny and slender with curves in all the right places. My own fur was as black as a raven's wing the surface being as soft as a rose petal from a flower that first blooms at the beginning of spring. Not an ounce of white or gray was there to cause any kind of blemish to make me stand out. My eyes resembled that of a does, but not only in shape. The shade was an unusual one for a rat being the color of deep violet. Others who knew me were astonished by my kind and gentle nature when they compared my disposition to that of my elder brother. Once many within our colony became familiar with me only then did they understand why this was reality. None more so than those I'd become well acquainted with.

"Sullivan," I said, pleasantly, "what bring you to our chambers this time of day?" Although I was being polite and the question being innocent enough I already knew why he showed his presence there. Whenever these two met up there were always constantly discussing nearly exact same thing every time.

"Nothing of any importance," said Sullivan, hands clasped behind his back. "I just need to speak to Jenner of the most recent meeting the Council had today." The look in his eyes showed he wished to do so privately, but was far too polite to even suggest me leaving.

Fortunately, for Sullivan, he didn't need to make the decision since I decided it for him.

"I'll leave you two to talk," I said, retrieving a basket from the table. There were things inside the storeroom I required in order to make supper tonight. "Jenner is there anything you'd prefer in particular before I go?"

Waving a dismissive hand, Jenner said "Just take whatever you can carry, Joanna. If you must make a split decision then choose anything that hadn't yet become spoiled."

Nodding, quickly kissing him on the cheek, I left the two to their own devices. On my way out I grabbed the water bucket as it was close to the door. While I was out I may as well fill it up again. The storeroom where all of the colonies supplies were kept was on one of the higher levels underground that meant I had quite the walk to undertake in order to get the necessary food. I didn't mind for I liked to constantly walk in order to achieve some descent exercise. The dress I was wearing didn't hinder me at all in the slightest.

This dress wasn't the only piece of clothing I owned, but it was indeed one of my favorites. The hem of the dress reached all the way down to the ankles. The skirt was loose fitting providing plenty of leg room to move while at the same time keeping tight to the body. The bodice didn't have any sleeves with the only fabric remaining of them being just over the shoulders. It was low cut revealing a tiny bit of the top of my breasts showing over the fabric. To complete the garment was a corset to make the bodice finished. The ties keeping it together were situating in the front instead of how a usual corset would do in the back. The majority of the dresses color was a deep shade of ocean blue while the corset on the bodice was of a light aqua. Having the two mixed together in such a unique combination created the affect on appearance even better than hoped.

The chambers Jenner and I shared together were at the end of a corridor constructed close by some others though not so close to where we could be at risk of losing our privacy. Upon reaching the end of the mentioned corridor I soon entered a room quite immense in size from our point of view. It was a large room with a number of separate corridors radiating from it in as many directions as would petals from the flower of a daisy.

On one side of the room was the entrance to an elevator that would easily bring me to the upper levels. Directly opposite of the elevator an open arch led into an area known as the assembly hall. Basically this was a place where meetings were held. Judging by the amount of voices booming from within I could make out I would say the majority of them remained there conversing.

Ignoring all of the sound coming from there I immediately approached the storeroom situated in between the elevator and the assembly hall. This was where all of the food along including fresh water we'd gathered on each foraging expedition was stored. It'd been a while since the last recent one so they were beginning to get depleted again in supply. There would have to be another one soon. Winter was going to be over in a few days makings things in that regard a lot easier. Until that time we were going to have to make do rationing with what we had.

Our water supply was already weighing heavily on my mind so I thought of filling the water bucket first. Kneeling I placed the water bucket next to my legs. Leaning downward I dunked the bucket into the water pulling it along. Within seconds the bucket was full to the top so I brought it out. As I sat there gazing into the water at my own reflection as the water began to settle again. Dipping the top of my finger into the water ripples spread from the one spot. As this happened a favored song of mine came forth causing me to start humming soon turning into actual voiced lyrics.

_Listen carefully…_

…_and you may hear it._

_The winds carrying…_

…_a calling from the past._

_Move forward._

_It's there…_

…_the tranquil faith._

Before I could continue on another voice came in from behind intervening where I left off. One that I knew very well singing in a medium high and deep voice.

_Prayers pass through time._

…_and my promises are fulfilled._

_Take a deep breath…_

…_and the distant souls will…_

…_call out._

_Call out._

As he'd been singing in my place I heard his footsteps slowly coming up the rear. I wasn't able to do so before since I was occupied with something else. Only when he was directly behind me on the final note did I receive correct confirmation on his identity. His face reflected back at me from the surface of the water.

Smiling, I said "I'm surprised you know the word to that lullaby."

Grinning, hands on hips, Justin said "It was simple enough to recall. After all you're constantly either singing or humming it around the colony it's kind of difficult not to." He had a point there one I couldn't argue with.

Similar to the relationship between Jenner and Sullivan, Justin and I'd been close friends ever since the escape from Nimh. He was chestnut in color, tall, broad shouldered, well muscled, and extraordinarily handsome. He was wearing a shirt the color of cream with puffed sleeves that reached all the way at the wrists. The tunic he was wearing was placed over the shirt only revealing the sleeves along with the folded edged sides of the white collar. It was high reaching the bottom of his neck with the sides folded down. In the middle was a golden jewel keeping it in place. The tunic he was wearing was a dark green close to what the trees would resemble during the late spring.

Justin was younger than Jenner, but a few years older than myself. He was the Captain of the Guard, but was never once abusive in his power always very kind, good-natured, and above all honorable. Even among the opposition he always tried to search for the good in people although the intended hardly showed any in return. It was the main reason why most people in the colony gravitated towards him.

Shrugging, I said "What can I say I absolutely adore that song. It's my favorite ever since I first heard it as a small child. What are you doing our here anyway? Shouldn't you be in the Assembly Hall?"

"The meeting has been long over by now," answered Jenner. "There was no further need for me to remain there once it adjourned. I saw you come this way so I thought I'd join you."

"I'm glad for the company," I said, smiling. "I'm just getting some food from the storeroom. We've run out of suitable things to eat in our chambers."

Justin looked back and forth between the full bucket of water and the still empty basket. After coming to a decision he bent lifting the bucket in one of his hands. "Then I'll just give you a hand," said Justin, "at least until you get to your chambers. You can't carry all of this so far a distance on your own."

"I'm not sure if I agree with that, but I appreciate the assistance," I said, standing while taking the empty basket.

I then began digging around the large amount of storage baskets and bottles containing the food. I needed to be careful with what I chose to bring back. Jenner absolutely hated it whenever I didn't bring the best cut of everything back with me.

The first stop was to see if the remaining vegetables in storage locked away. The carrots, corn, and peas were fine, but the real dilemma came to the potatoes and tomatoes. A majority of them were bruised so there weren't many decent ones left to choose from. It couldn't be helped so I was going to return with less than I was originally happy with among those two. I could only take about two or three each and if I was careful with how I used them it might be possible to make them last until the next foraging trip through the farm along with other parts in the surrounding landscape.

Once I possessed enough of the vegetables I required I moved off to see what else I could bring since I had the chance. As I looked I went over the list in my head. I eventually decided to takes some wheat, flour, and yeast along with a bag of rise enough for two to share.

"I didn't see you at todays assembly," said Justin, holding open a sack as I filled it with white rice. "What kept you this time from coming?"

"I had some work of my own to handle," I said. "There was plenty of mending that needed to get done not only from my belongings, but Jenner's. In case you failed to notice it already Jenner didn't wear his cape while the meeting was taking place."

Nodding, Justin said "I was wondering about that. The frost still lies heavy in the air so it didn't quite make sense why he wasn't wearing it."

"There was a tear in the middle of the fabric so it needed to be repaired," I said. "I only finished with all of the mending not too long ago."

"I'm glad you got it out of the way," said Justin, tying the small sack of rice closed placing it beside the vegetables in the basket. "You put too much on yourself as it is. You need time to relax more."

Longingly, I sighed "That would be nice, but such free time is a dream for me. I have a lot to do with not enough hours in the day to do it all at once."

"Jenner shouldn't be putting so much on you," disapproved Justin, filling a small jar of yeast while I was occupied with the flour.

"It's not his fault," I said, defending Jenner. "He merely had a lot of things on his mind leaving the rest for me to decide. He prefers things a certain way knowing I'll do it correctly." The necessary jars of wheat, flour, and yeast were now prepared inside the basket arranged with all the others.

"Thanks for your help," I said, holding out a hand for the water bucket, but I'll be going back now."

Justin dodged the hand I'd extended in order to take the water moving out of range of my stretched fingers. Shaking his head, Justin said "There's no way you can carry both things at the same time as heavy as they are. I'll carry the water for you."

Knowing he wasn't going to budge on the matter, conceding, I sighed "Fine, but only part of the way. Once we get close enough I'll be taking it from there."

Nodding Justin and I began to make our way out of the storeroom.

Justin said "Things got a bit heated in todays meeting. Many members of the Council kept arguing back and forth constantly with each other nearly the entire session."

"Without Jonathan to act as mediator between them I can only guess at what went on in there," I said.

A solemn expression appeared on his face as his mouth downturned into a tight frown. "How are you holding up since the incident happened," he asked.

I knew very well what he was speaking about. The death of Jonathan Brisby occurred not too long ago in the last few days. Justin's question was a well-founded one. Jonathan and I didn't know each other very well, but we did consider ourselves to be acquaintances. His untimely death hit a majority of our numbers quite hard.

"Yes, I must admit his death has hit hard on nearly everyone who knew him," I said, "but the loss I feel at his passing shouldn't be as impacting as yours."

"What do you mean," inquired Justin, brow raised.

"If my memory is correct Jonathan was a key factor in initiating the Plan," I said. "Continuing it without him is going to be difficult."

"Ah," said Justin, understanding what I was implying, "yes, Jonathan Brisby was a key player, but he's not the only one who wants the Plan to succeed. We'll be fine even with him gone."

"For your sake, Justin, I hope so," I said. "I know how much the Plan means to you."

Smiling Justin patted my back in appreciative thanks. As I felt his hand leave my back something rushed through me. It wasn't anything painful to the touch just a feeling I couldn't quite recognize although it wasn't unwelcoming. We turned a corner having at least reached the hallway where my shared chambers with Jenner resided in location.

Coming to a stop, I said "This is where I leave you. Thanks again for your assistance I really appreciate it."

"Think nothing of it," said Justin, "I was glad to do it. I needed something to do anyway." He then handed me the bucket of water watching as I adjusted it into my hold around the basket of food supplies. "Are you sure you're going to be able to handle all that the rest of the way?"

"I'll be fine the door is right there. I'll make it just fine on my own," I assured.

"All right then I'll see you around," said Justin. "Have a nice night."

"You too," I said, smiling. "You know you could stay and join us for supper. By the look of things I'll be making plenty."

Shrugging, shaking his head, Justin said "Despite the tempting offer I think I'll pass on it for now. I wouldn't want to ruin your evening. You and I both know the opinion Jenner has of me so it wouldn't be a fitting idea."

"That's true," I sighed, conceding. "I'll see you around."

With one last final wave Justin turned around traveling back the way we'd come. I watched him leave and only once he was out of sight did I continue on the rest of the way. As I got closer to the door I could hear the joined voiced of Jenner and Sullivan in a very heated conversation. As I started to make out what they were arguing about brow furrowed I came to a complete stop outside quietly listening in. Since Sullivan lingered they'd obviously both had been at it for some time.

"Brisby's death changes things drastically now that he is out of the picture," said Jenner. "With the amount of initial influence Brisby had he easily was able to sway the minds of the others anyway he wished. None have been able to refuse out of respect. Now that he's deceased things should be changing in our favor. Instead nearly every single one of those fools is for it!"

"The respect they carry for Jonathan Brisby hold strong grips in their hearts," concurred Sullivan, nodding, "but that is not the entire truth behind it all."

"Enlighten me then," invited Jenner. By the sound of his voice the general direction his tone was taking revealed he was quickly becoming annoyed getting impatient.

Delicately, Sullivan explained "While there is much respect in the memory of Jonathan he never was truly the deciding factor. All have agreed to leave and travel to Thorn Valley by their own decisions on the subject even without his urging next to Nicodemus and Justin. It was always their own path to make."

"Then we'll just have to turn their thoughts back in the right direction," growled Jenner, tone of voice dangerous nearly deadly, "…our way."

At this point I'd heard enough. Making it seem like I'd only arrived seconds before on my return I knocked lightly on the door alerting them to my presence. Immediately conversation on the other side ceased altogether.

"Jenner, I'm back," I announced. "May I come in?"

"Well it's about time," said Jenner. "Enter."

With my hands full with both basket and bucket I was required to shoulder my way inside while pushing the door open enough to get through. I found the two sitting by the hearth absorbing the heat of the fire. At the entrance my entrance the two stood in welcome. Jenner had an expression of annoyance on his face whether it was at Sullivan or at me I wasn't totally sure.

"It's about time you got here," said Jenner, agitated. "I was beginning to wonder what you were doing to be taking so long in acquiring the food."

"I'm sorry, Jenner," I apologized, head lowered as I moved around them placing the water near the side of the hearth, "I got a little…distracted. I'll start on dinner right now." Taking the basket full of goods over to the table I began to unload. "Will you be joining us for supper tonight, Sullivan? I brought enough for two, but I can stretch it out if you're going to be staying."

After a shared sidelong glance at Jenner, Sullivan declined "It's a tempting offer to hold, but I'll have to pass on it this time."

"Are you sure," I asked, head cocked.

Refusing my offer handed to him wasn't something I expected him to do. Sullivan usually ate his meals alone and it was common knowledge he wasn't a descent cook. Because of this he'd usually eat with us any chance he would get always commenting on how good my cooking was when filling the confines of his very stomach. Something had to be up to cause him to refuse a choice of good food compared to his. Judging by the glare Jenner was aiming at Sullivan he no longer tolerated his presence to be here.

"I'm sure," said Sullivan, rising from his seat while dusting off his tunic. "I'll be taking my leave now, Joanna." He gave a respectful farewell nod in my direction and then aimed one at Jenner. A few seconds later he was gone out the door.

Immediately after Sullivan had taken his leave I started to work on the preparations for supper. By resulting reaction Jenner gave out at my entrance I could sense he was hungry at this point in time. I decided to alter tactics instead making a more simple meal than the one I'd first came to mind, but still filling along with deliciousness. It would be a stew made out of plain potatoes, carrots, and radish all with a pinch of spice to provide some extra flavor.

Carrying a good-sized pot over to the hearth hanging it over the roaring fire I filled it with a small fraction of water I'd acquired. It didn't take long for the water to head and within moments the top was boiling. Sitting on the same wooden stool I'd used earlier while doing the mending currently with a tiny table in front I was slicing the necessary vegetables dropping them in. I'd picked out one of each and at the last minute decided to add an onion switching it with the spice I thought to use. It was wiser to save the spice for a better occasion that called for it instead of wasting the resource. Besides onions would mix better with the other chosen ingredients than the pinch of spice could have.

During the time I was doing all of the Jenner had taken a separate seat close by. He'd taken his swords cleaning of any residue along with specks of garbage that managed to stick there. He didn't want there to be any problems when a time came for when its use was necessary. It would be completely useless to him if it happened. To simply lose a fight from a damaged blade wasn't something he wished to occur.

"What's on you mind, Brother," I asked, knowing there was something Jenner wished to say, but was restraining himself further.

"It is unusual to take so long when gathering supplies from the storeroom," said Jenner. "I'm curious what was the cause for your delay. Care to explain?"

It was supposed to be an innocent question, but I sensed the real purpose behind it. Jenner was actually in fact daring me to hold the information from him. I wasn't about take the bait I knew better than to even try.

"I ran into Justin while I was fetching the water," I said, keeping my head lowered as I was chopping the carrots. "We got to talking while I moved on to the food he stuck around escorting me back here." At the look Jenner gave me I quickly cut him off. "As soon as we reached our hallway I convinced him to leave. I know how you don't like it when people come down here unannounced without your initial knowledge of it. As far as I know he didn't catch a thing you two were saying."

Brow raised, Jenner said "I believe I warned you to keep away from the likes of him."

"I know, I know," I said dumping the carrots into the boiling pot, "but Justin and I have been friends for a while. It's hard to let such a friendship go after you've known someone over such an expanse of time. I know you don't approve of him…"

"On the contrary," interrupted Jenner, "I think you should get close to him. Ignore all I've told you before about staying away from the Captain keeping your distance."

That really caught me off guard causing my hands to freeze in the middle of preparing an onion.

"Come again," I said, confused.

Jenner chuckled "I believe you heard me," he raised an amused brow at me. "You seem surprised."

"It's only…I know for a fact you absolutely despise Justin and ultimately don't want me to have anything to do with him. To hear you say something like this isn't at all like you," I said, suspicious of his intentions.

"In usual circumstances this would be so, but things have seriously changed," said Jenner, examining the blade of his sword. "The truth is I now view it to be beneficial for a relationship between you and the Captain to be developed and kept. I need you to do something for me."

Crossing my arms, I said "Why do I get the feeling I'm not going to like what you have in mind."

"Justin may be the Captain of the Guard, but he is basically the right hand of Nicodemus. He's always been which shows an explanation to his support and devotion to the old rat puts into play," said Jenner, sneering. "With his current positions it would be certain he would have much of the inside information of what the opposition would generally be thinking," He stopped there allowing his words to linger affectively sinking in. There was no need for him to do so their meaning was clear.

Eyes wide, uncrossing my arms, I accused "You want me to spy on him!"

Shrugging, Jenner smirked "You prefer me to call upon less conventional methods than I am used to and I have chosen this. Do you not approve?" I could tell he was clearly doing this to mock me.

"No, I certainly do not approve," I exclaimed, outraged. "You obviously misunderstood completely what I was trying to imprint into you. Yes, I want you to use more discreet less violent methods, but I didn't mean for you to turn away from one evil plot by moving onto a separate one. Least of all using me as a pawn to do it!"

"That's one way to put it although I wouldn't exactly use such words to describe what I have in mind," said Jenner.

"I wont do it," I stated, firm.

To my surprise instead of getting all enraged at the refusal he started laughing greatly amused.

"Something funny here," I demanded, eyes narrowed.

Rising while sheathing his blade, Jenner said "Only the very thought you think you won't do what I say."

"Jenner, I love you and I would do practically anything for you…except this," I said. I then returned to finishing the rest of the ingredients dumping them into the stew. The water was getting nearly way too hot to enjoy.

"So there's nothing I can say to you to change your mind," asked Jenner, leaning casually in his chair with hands locked behind his head.

"No," I said, teeth gritted, stubbornly not even glancing his way.

Jenner sighed "Very well. If you will not assist me…the only option left is to kill all in the opposition."

My body snapped so fast the knife slipped from my fingers falling with a clang onto the stone floor.

I gasped "You can't be serious!"

"Oh I assure you," drawled Jenner, "I am very serious. If the option of using a spy is out of the question then the one logical to use is to annihilate the members of the competition one by one. As soon as that is over and done without their influence the ones with weaker gullible minds will fall first along with the others following after finally seeing the fault of what I've been speaking about all this while."

"There's no need for such violent actions to be taken," I objected.

"I'm afraid there is," he said, brow raised, "unless someone's mind has changed if you have an even better idea to give."

I kept my mouth shut hesitant to utter a single word causing me to make a rash decision before my thoughts could settle.

Feeling I wasn't going to budge on the matter, but was starting to doubt Jenner thought of a plan one he knew wouldn't fail. The nature of his sister's heart wouldn't be able to refuse after this.

Shrugging, Jenner said "Very well. They will all fall by the blade of my sword. There is no time like the present to handle this now. I'm sure there are some of them wandering alone at this hour easy prey targets for me to slowly pick off." He rose feet directly taking him to the door leading out.

Fear instantly rose inside of my heart not for myself, but for the ones whose lives he was threatening to take without second thought. No matter what my own personal views were I wasn't going to carelessly stand by while people lost their lives from selfish greed.

Rushing to Jenner, laying a hand on his broad back, I said "Wait."

Halting with his hand hovering over the handle of the door, Jenner said "Yes."

"Please…Please don't hurt any of them," I begged, solemn, "I'll do as you ask. There's no need for you to kill." With his head directed away from me I was unable to get a clear view at his face.

Unknown to my eyes the expression on his face transformed into one of pure victory and evil grin on his muzzle. His sister played right into his hands.

"Thought you might," said Jenner, turning placing his hands on my shoulders. "Get closer to Justin do all you can whatever you need in order to draw out what their views on the Plan are. If you don't…well I think you get the idea…"

Oh I got it all right. I got it pretty well. "I understand perfectly, Jenner," I said, softly, head lowered.

Gently kissing my forehead as if there was never any sign of conflict arising, Jenner said "Good girl now finish making the stew. You know I don't like my meals burned." A lot of steam was coming out of the pot signaling it needed to be moved off of the fire to mix.

Nodding I went over to my seat sitting down. Jenner returned to his chair quite content satisfied his work was done. He knew I wouldn't allow apparent innocent lives to be lost when there was clearly something she could do in order to prevent such a tragic outcome. For him it was really far too easy.

I pulled the pot of boiling stew away from the fire. I needed to mix everything so none would burn or dissolve completely into the water. In this process I fingered a wooden spoon lifting it the moment I realized something. My hands were trembling in fact my whole body was. It was then it truly hit me of what I'd agreed myself to.

I'd made a deal with the devil.

"Dear God," I breathed, horrified, "what have I done?"

**Please Review.**


End file.
